A Goddess And A Half
by LittLetriXta
Summary: What happens when you give a Goddess a mission to put a stubborn-pigtailed teenage martial artist together with a just as stubborn female teenage tomboy? And throw the just as lovable Nerima cast members along with it? Read and you'll see..
1. Cupid's Replacement

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was night in Nerima and everyone had already gone to sleep. There wasn't a car that passed the streets or light that shown through any open window. There wasn't a cat awake rummaging through the trashcans in an open dump. There were no birds in flight in the air. Not a single soul was awake. Well except for the owls....  
  
But despite the serine quietness of the night, there were indeed two souls awake above Nerima. One of the goddesses had long raven hair that reached passed her back. She had deep brown eyes that glistened in the light. She wore a light blue gown that went past her knees and to her feet. She was rather beautiful despite her vast point in age which ranged around the thousands mark. The other Goddess seated next to her had short brown hair and parted bangs that covered her eyes slightly. Her eyes were deep pits of dark brown and the gown that draped her was as white as the surrounding clouds, but attached to the back of the young Goddess was something you'd rarely see; a large, rather long stick. However, the appearances of these girls weren't the most vital part of the matter at the moment.  
  
"So what did you say his name was?" The Goddess in white asked.  
  
"Ranma Soatome. That's the third time I've told you Ukiko." The Goddess replied.  
  
"Oh. Well you know how my memory is ajar at times. I can't help it." Ukiko said.  
  
"Yes, an empty jar."  
  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?", Ukiko asked half insulted.  
  
"Oh never mind. Now we can't be too loud. You know what Kami-sama will do if we wake him and the others. He'll cut us off of this mission for good."  
  
Ukiko nodded.  
  
"But Suki-chan, how are we suppose to get this Ranma guy and....what's that other girl's name again?" Etsuka sighed.  
  
" Akane Tendo, and don't call me Suki-chan."  
  
" Akane Tendo together so that they could carry on with they're familie's dojo and eliminate any further complications withought these other people getting in  
  
the way?"  
  
Etsuka thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, we've just got to cause a distraction for each of them. Hmm....hand me those papers over there." Etsuka said while Ukiko reached for the stack of papers.  
  
." Okay. Let's see. Here! Ukyou; it says in her status that she was a childhood companion of Ranma's." Ukiko nodded.  
  
"It also says that when Ranma was a young child he and his father ran off with her father's yatai, failing to take her along. Furthermore Ukyou spent the rest of her life training in hopes of racking down Ranma and Mr. Saotome to gain revenge."  
  
Ukiko nodded once again.  
  
"Yea so? what does that have to do with helping us cause a distraction for the others?"  
  
"Well. I have a feeling that that's not the whole story. We've got to find out more about these people and what it is they're trying to get out of Ranma. And the only way to do that is-" But before Etsuka could respond Ukiko interrupted. Ukiko looked at her older sister.  
  
"Oh no! Not that! I don't wan't to go down there. You do it!" Etsuka shook her head." That's simply impossible. You know I've got to much work to handle up here. Don't worry you can contact me any time. Just make sure no one is watching."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Now Ukiko, do you wan't this to be a successful mission or not? You've been in lower class for two thousand years. You're really lucky that Kami-sama is giving you a chance to up rank yourself. Well, at least the possibility." Ukiko paused and kept her silence.  
  
" That's a good goddess. Now hurry up and get down there. We don't have much time you know." Ukiko nodded and in a flash she vanished.  
  
  
  
"Ooof!" Ukiko replied after landing uneasily on the hard ground.  
  
"I don't know how I get myself into these things." Ukiko muttered as she started down the street in a hopeless search for the Tendo Dojo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma 1/2 Presents  
  
A Goddess and a Half  
  
By LittLe~TriXta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charcters in this story. They are the rightful creations of Takaheshi Rumiko. I am writing this story for fun and definitely not for profit. The only characters I own in this story are Ukiko and Etsuka.  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor (If I can get it to seem the least bit funny.)  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Ukiko yawned. She had been walking since dawn and still hadn't found sight of this so-called 'Dojo' place.  
  
"Where the hell is it?" Ukiko cursed.  
  
["Hey, watch you mouth Ukiko. Are you forgetting already who you are or better yet where you just came from?"] Etsuka mentally snapped at her.  
  
Ukiko covered her mouth to excuse herself.  
  
["Sorry Etsuka, It's just that I've been walking for Kami-sama knows how many hours and well...can't I just teleport there? Please? Just this once?"]  
  
["Now you know that's risky, you don't know where you might end up"]  
  
Ukiko grumbled and continued to walk in who knows what direction.  
  
It was already daylight and the restaurants were filling for the morning rush that happened daily in Nerima.  
  
["Um one more thing before I go Ukiko."]  
  
["What?"]  
  
["Please change into something..um..less showy. You don't possibly think you'll fit in wearing that do you Ukiko?"]  
  
Ukiko looked down at herself. She was still dressed in her white gown and it wasn't covering much either.  
  
["I could start a new fashion trend." Ukiko joked.  
  
["Ukiko!"]  
  
["Okay, okay."]  
  
And with a snap and a flash Ukiko no longer had her gown on but in place a pair of jeans and a white shirt with her stick still in tact.  
  
["Happy now?"] Ukiko grumbled.  
  
["Yes. Now hurry up and get a move on]  
  
The nearest restaurant was one called the "Nekohantan". She decided to go there first and have a bite to eat. Ukiko sat down in a chair and turned to see a young woman in a Chinese outfit. The weirdest thing was her purple hair.  
  
As she began to tell Ukiko the days specials Ukiko took note of her cracked Japanese.  
  
"Welcome to Nekohantan, I Shampoo. Today is special deluxe Ramen with cooked duck." As Shampoo said this she simply glared at the small white duck perched upon the nearest table. The fact that the duck wore glasses bothered Ukiko a bit but she brushed the thought away. As Shampoo eyed Ukiko he face turned dark when she noticed the stick strapped to her back.  
  
"You is related to Spatula-girl yes?"  
  
Ukiko thought. 'Spatula girl?'  
  
"Uh..n-no....I have a sister!. But I don't think she has a spatula..."  
  
Shampoo's smile came back.  
  
"What you have then?"  
  
"Um..I'll have a deluxe ramen..." Ukiko looked at the duck who had a look of horror spread across its face."....with ought duck."  
  
Ukiko could almost swear that the duck had just breathed a sigh of relief when she said that.  
  
"Shampoo be back with order in couple minute." Shampoo walked away and the duck flew off after her.  
  
' Hmm..Now how am I suppose to stay around this Ranma boy withought him suspecting anything. I have to find out a way to get near both him and that Akane girl is it?..yea that's it. Hmm... How will I do this? '  
  
  
  
But her thoughts were interrupted by the banging sound of pots and pans in the kitchen. A moment later the same duck wobbled out and fell unconscious on the floor. Soon Shampoo walked back out she walked right over the duck and back up to Ukiko's table.  
  
"One special deluxe Ramen for here." Shampoo said.  
  
Ukiko smiled at Shampoo and took a bite out of the Ramen.  
  
As soon as she did so Ukiko's expression turned to one of delight.  
  
"This is the best ramen I've had in a long time!!" Ukiko said with a grin on her face. Shampoo grined back.  
  
Ukiko took another slurp and then turned to Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo by any chance would you happen to know a Ranma Soatome?" Shampoo jumped at the mention of Ranma's name.  
  
"Oh yes! Ranma is Shampoo husband! Is love Shampoo very much! Ranma strong man who fight for Shampoo!" Ukiko sweat dropped and smiled akwardly  
  
"I take that as a yes..." 'There's one off the list', Ukiko thought.  
  
Then Ukiko noticed Shampoo suddenly glaring at her. She had the feeling Shampoo was getting the wrong idea about something.  
  
"You no is new fiancee? IS YOU?" Shampoo looked strait into Ukiko's face with an unpleasent glare spread across it.  
  
"N-NO! It's not like that! I swear! I-i'm his uh....." Ukiko searched for something anything.  
  
".....Sister! Yea that's it I'm his sister, Ukiko."  
  
"Sister? I no know Ranma have sister. You no look like airen."  
  
"Uh, the looks come from our mothers side of the family."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you know where the Tendo Dojo is?"  
  
"Yes! He live with stupid violent girl." Ukiko smiled nervously.  
  
"Um..do you know where Ranma is right now?" Shampoo stopped to think. "Airen is at School. Is Furinkan High School."  
  
Ukiko smiled  
  
"T-thank you. Bye Shampoo!" With that Ukiko ran out of the restaurant to look for Furinkan High. Shampoo stared after her. "Stick-girl is strange." Shampoo  
  
turned and picked up Mu-mu's unconscious body and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Around the corner a young man in a yellow and black bandanna watched as Ukiko disappeared into the distance. After she was out of sight he stood there completely confused.  
  
"Ranma has a..SISTER?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * table. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
Authors Note: Did you like that? This is my first Ranma fanfiction series so uh..yea. Stay put for chapter two! I'll be putting all comments kept nice and neat in a shrine, and for all those flames I will use for pretty fireworks for the 4th of July. Ja Ne! 


	2. Where Oh Where?

Ranma 1/2 Presents  
  
A Goddess and a Half  
  
By LittLe~TriXta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the rightful creations  
  
of Takaheshi Rumiko. I am writing this story for fun and definitely not for profit.  
  
The only characters I own in this story are Ukiko and Etsuka.  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor (If I can get it to seem the least bit funny.)  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to those of you who reviewed.  
  
Only thing left to do now is build a shrine.hmmm..^-^  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
It was a regular morning in Nerima for the students of Furinkan High,  
  
especially for a pair of students in particular.  
  
1.1 "Ranma! Slow down!" came the voice of a female in desperate pursuit of her male counterpart.  
  
"Come on Akane! I'm already goin' as slow as I can!" Came the male reply.  
  
"You call that slow!! You're practically having a spasm!!" Akane yelled ahead.  
  
"Aw' chill out Akane! We're almost at school anyways! See-AHH!"  
  
"Ranma take Shampoo to date!!" Shampoo said bouncing in on her bike.  
  
"Aw-Not now Shampoo! I gotta' go to school." Ranma said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Ranma go to school later. Take Shampoo to date first."  
  
"Yea Ranma, Your public awaits." Akane muttered with the usual jealous air sounding in her voice.  
  
"W-wait, A-akane! Aw Come' on Akane! Come back! Shampoo! Not now."  
  
"Ranma!!!! How dare you defy Akane!"  
  
"Not today Ryouga. I 'aint in the mood."  
  
"Ranma! Where have you hidden the beautasious Pigtailed Goddess? Unhand her  
  
you fiend! Before thee is forced to take thy actions unto hand!"  
  
"I 'aint got your damn horse-tailed goddess Kuno!"  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
"Oh Raaanmaa.."  
  
"Ranchan!"  
  
"Ranma take Shampoo to date!"  
  
  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
It was half past noon and the sky was beginning to turn gray. Ukiko had been walking around all afternoon in search of this Furinkan High place and she still hadn't the slightest clue where it was.  
  
As Ukiko continued to walk she noticed a small restaurant on the corner. Ukiko was starving, and it looked decent enough, so she waltzed up to the place to take a closer look.  
  
"Ucchan's eh?" Ukiko said while looking up toward the restaurant banner. She walked in as the bell sounded another customer entering the restaurant and took a seat on one of the bar stools. A moment later a young woman with a bow in her hair walked out and greeted Ukiko with a smile. Oddly enough she had a spatula attached to her back, in a similar fashion to Ukiko's stick.  
  
"Welcome to Ucchan's. The name's Ukyou, what can I get 'cha Hun'?" Ukyou replied grinning.  
  
"Well, wadda' 'ya have?" Ukiko asked ever so effortlessly.  
  
"That's easy. Okonomiyaki, best ya' can find around here." Ukyou simply stated while whipping out one of her mini-spatulas and preparing an okonomiyaki right before her eyes.  
  
"Go ahead. Try it." Ukyou said pushing a plate towards Ukiko.  
  
Ukiko poked at it a little then sniffed.  
  
"Smells good.... Hmm." Ukiko grabbed a fork and took a bite. After a couple chews Ukiko's face grew the same expression of delight as when she had tried the ramen at the Nekohantan. (Excuse my spelling. Ehe.)  
  
"It's delicious Ukyou!" Ukiko replied.  
  
"Gee, thanks 'Hun, just for that it's on the house." Ukiko grinned.  
  
"By the way..Dwo you know wher' sa' Fuwincan High schwool is?" Ukiko unsuccessfully tried to ask between bites.  
  
"What's that?" Ukyou asked arching a brow.  
  
"Do you know the way to Furinkan High?" Ukiko asked after swallowing.  
  
Ukyou eyed Ukiko.  
  
".. Ryouga?"  
  
"Who's Ryouga?" Ukiko asked trying to snap Ukyou out of her gaze.  
  
"Huh? Oh, N-no one. Yes, I know the way to Furinkan. I'm a student there. From here, just take a right and keep going strait. You should end up there eventually, but I don't understand why you'd want to go there at this time. School's already ou-"  
  
"Thanks Ukyou! Bye!" But before Ukyou could finish, Ukiko was up and out the door.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Closed?! Why does it have to be closed!" Ukiko yelled while standing in front of the deserted Furinkan High.  
  
The reason was quite obvious actually. It WAS six in the evening after all, and Ukyou had tried to tell her, but Ukiko was in such a rush that she didn't notice. Ukiko stomped her foot. It just wasn't fair. Why did something that seemed so simple have to be so difficult?  
  
"This can't get any worse!!" Ukiko yelled.  
  
Moments later, Ukiko felt something wet fall onto her nose.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
As Ukiko walked through the rain sulking miserably, she spotted an empty park bench ahead.  
  
"I'll never reach first class now." Ukiko sighed as she plopped down onto the bench.  
  
"Kami-Sama, won't you please just give me some kind of a sign to tell me I'm headed in the right direction?" Ukiko muttered while not in the least bit expecting anything to happen.  
  
  
  
But to her surprise, a moment later Ukiko heard the most peculiar sound. It sounded a lot like something squealing. Ukiko looked down and spotted a little black pig wobbling past her. Ukiko's eyes widened. Besides, it wasn't every day that you could spot a little black pig stumbling through a park on a rainy day.  
  
Ukiko stood up and approached the pig slowly. She reached down and picked it  
  
Up, then eyed it a little.  
  
"Strange pig you are." Ukiko said hugging the pig to her chest.  
  
Seconds later the pig fell unconscious right in her arms and a stream of bloody red  
  
stuff began to erupt from its nose.  
  
"Aw, it fell asleep." Ukiko said to herself as she continued her search for Ranma Saotome.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
[" Suki-chan, I'm beginning to get really tired here. It's almost dark, and I'm definitely not going to roam around searching for this Ranma person with who knows how many crazy people lurking around. I know you know where this  
  
Tendo place is. So, why can't you just send me there yourself?"] Ukiko telepathically stated.  
  
  
  
["Fine. But this is the last time Ukiko. And will you quit calling me 'Suki-chan!'"]  
  
  
  
["Gee, Thanks Suki-chan! I owe yah one!"] Ukiko happily replied, completely ignoring Etsuka's last statement.  
  
  
  
As soon as Ukiko began to disappear from the spot she was in, the little black big still in her hands began to awake. It tried to scramble from her grasp, but the more the pig resisted the tighter Ukiko held the pig to her chest. Moments later the pig, once again fell unconscious, and they were gone.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: PHEW. Finished. Man, you know now that I've read over this chapter, it sure seems a lot shorter when you read it then when you're writing it. That's the thing about this business. It's all a trick. Eh, well, anyway..hoped you liked this chapter.I know it's probably not what you expected, but I am in a desperate need for any good ideas. So, if you have something. PLEASE TELL ME!. clears throat. Okay. That's all! I'm done! SIONARA! JA NE! ALOHA! CHAO!.. ah you get the idea..  
  
  
  
-LittLe~tRiXta 


End file.
